What happens now?
by xxrubywolfxx
Summary: Steven gets hurt badly during a mission. What happens if he can't recover?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Steven Universe is not mine, because if it was, we'd see more Ruby and Sapphire ;).

A/N: This is the first Steven Universe story that I've written. Enjoy!

The earth shook as another giant step was taken. "Amethyst!" Garnet yelled. Amethyst summoned her whip and wrapped it around the boulder that Garnet had just thrown to her. She used the whip to throw the boulder at the giant creature currently wrecking an abandoned gem temple.

The creature turned one of its two heads to face Amethyst and Garnet, while the other was focused on Steven and Pearl.

"What is this thing?!" Steven yelled, then looked over to Garnet who just shrugged her shoulders in response. Steven looked back to the creature and saw it break off a chunk of the temple. The arms of the monster were brought back and hurled the rock towards Pearl.

Steven quickly jumped in front, expecting to use his shield. For some unknown reason he couldn't summon it and the boulder struck him.

"STEVEN!" The other three Crystal Gems called out. Garnet, angered that Steven just got hurt punched the creature as hard as she could, finally successfully "poofing" it. She quickly bubbled the gem and ran over to join the rest of the Gems.

"Guys, I feel weird. Well, aside from just being hit with a boulder," Steven just barely made out. He was really pale and they weren't sure if he'd make it.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now," Garnet said while scooping up the young boy and walking to the warp pad.

"Will he be ok, Garnet?" Pearl and Amethyst kept asking.

"I'm not sure," Garnet said looking worried. It was a little strange to see her like this since she normally hardly shows emotion, besides the occasional mile or smirk.

When the Crystal Gems got back to the temple, they rushed Steven to Beach City Hospital. Steven, being known as one of the town heroes, and also being in the condition he was in, was taken back almost immediately.

"Only one of you guys can come back," the doctor told the Gems. They each looked at each other, trying to decide who. Just then, Greg ran through the hospital doors.

"I got here as quick as I could. Is my son alright!" Greg semi-yelled, sounding panicked.

"Sorry, Gems, since Mr. Universe here is Steven's father, he has a right to come back before you guys," Dr. Hart explained to the trio. "We'll keep you updated on Steven's condition though. Hopefully, we'll have him better in no time." With that, the doctor brought Greg back to where Steven was.

Steven was hooked up to an iv at the time. The doctors had just finished up testing and they were letting Steven rest. They found that Steven had 6 broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured skull and at least one serious concussion, plus the obvious cuts and bruises on him. "It looks pretty bad, Mr. Universe, I'm not going to lie. I do, however, believe Steven can get through this." Greg Universe looked down sadly and then sat in one of the chairs in the room. He settled into the chair, and eventually fell asleep.

Out in the waiting room, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were trying to figure out why Steven couldn't summon his shield when he needed it. Suddenly, Garnet stood up.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"It's Steven." With that, Garnet headed for the door that lead further into the hospital.

"Excuse me, Miss. You can't go back there. Only doctors and patients can go through that door." Garnet ignored the receptionist and attempted to go through the door anyway. "I told you that you can't go through that door."

Garnet looked at the receptionist and said, "Then I won't." With that, she punched a whole in the wall next to the door. Garnet walked through and ran in the direction towards Steven's room, using her vision to guide her. The other two quickly followed after, leaving the receptionist there in shock.

When they were down the hall from the room, they heard machines beeping and signaling to the doctors that something was wrong. The trio ran after the doctors that went to Steven's room. They peaked in the door, and the only person that was there besides the doctors, was Greg. In Steven's place on the bed, was the Rose Quartz gem that was previously the boy's belly button.

"Is he gone?" Greg looked up and asked Garnet with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so. With Steven being half human, he isn't able to regenerate when he's really hurt like other gems." As Garnet said this, her three eyes began to well with tears. The three remaining Crystal Gems and Greg all embraced, crying, and already missing Steven.

Next time: It's weird. I almost feel squeezed in a small space. At the same time, I feel like nothing. What could be going on?

A/N: I'm actually pretty happy with how this first chapter is turning out. I'm not sure if you can tell where the story is going, but read the next chapter to find out. It should be soon hopefully. Constructive criticism is well appreciated.

P.s did you see what I did with the doc's name... Hart, heart heh... like the Frymans.. or Pizzas... or... I'll be quiet...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, sorry mom.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/ follows/ favorites! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

Previously: "I'm afraid so. With Steven being half human, he isn't able to regenerate when he's really hurt like other gems." As Garnet said this, her three eyes began to well with tears. The three remaining Crystal Gems and Greg all embraced, crying, and already missing Steven.

Continuing on: It's weird. I almost feel squeezed in a small space. At the same time, I feel like nothing. What could be going on?

I can't see or feel, but I can sense. It's like there's just a feeling telling me everything that I need to know. I hear Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl talking, faintly though. Very, very faintly.

I want to call out to them, but I can't. That's strange. Ok, Steven, pull it together. Let's try and figure out what's going on.

So the last thing I remember is the fight. I was hit by a boulder and brought to the hospital. Man that rock hurt... Wait! Maybe I'm in a coma? I think doctors do that sometimes so that the patient can heal. Or, what if I'm not in one because of a doctor?

Actually, I might not be in a coma at all. I think this is like what Amethyst and Pearl said regenerating is like. But... is that even possible for me? I'm half human so I shouldn't be able to.. right?

Well, just to be safe, I should think about a new form. I need to make sure all my body parts are in the right place, unlike Amethyst that one time... Anyway, so I want to be the same, I guess. I don't see the point of changing how I look. I just focus on my form, right?

Who am I even talking to? Steven you've lost your mind.

Break

It was 2 weeks since Steven was gone. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were sitting around, waiting for a mission when a bright light started coming from Steven's gem.

The trio ran over. "It can't be," Garnet said, "He's half human. He shouldn't be able to regenerate."

"Are we going to complain, though? Steven's coming back!" Amethyst replied. The glowing got brighter and the gem lifted up off of the pillow. Before they knew it, Steven was standing in front of them. The three gems looked at the newly formed Steven, shocked.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Steven said smirking, trying to hide his excitement that he was back, and also that he could regenerate.

"Steven's back!" Amethyst yelled, not being able to hold in her excitement anymore. Steven ran up and pulled the Gems into a bug group hug. When they broke apart, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl took a moment to check out Steven's new form. Steven didn't change too much. He was just a couple inches taller, and was a bit skinnier. Other than that, he was exactly the same.

"I'm gonna go visit dad!" Steven yelled as he was running outside of the temple.

When he got to the car wash, he saw his dad with his back turned to him. Steven decided to have a little fun and creep up on his old man.

"Hi dad!" Steven said while poking his dad in the side. Greg yelled and fell over.

"Steven? H-how are you here?! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Dad. And I'm here because I was able to regenerate. The only thing is, I don't think my physical form is human anymore." Steven explained.

Greg looked down, confused for a second, then looked back up to Steven. "Come give your old man a hug." With that, Greg and Steven pulled each other into a strong embrace. "I think you should go tell Connie that you're back.

*With the Crystal Gems*

"So, Garnet, did you know that Steven was going to come back?" Amethyst asked the taller gem.

"I'm not going to lie, I saw possibilities for it. I just didn't want to tell you guys and get your hopes up, just to be disappointed if it didn't happen. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Garnet," Pearl said before Amethyst had a chance to react negatively. "You were just trying to protect us."

Just then, Steven and Connie ran through the door. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl I can't fuse with Connie anymore!" Steven said, sounding a little panicked.

Garnet, being the voice of reason stepped up, "Steven, I was worried this might happen. When you retreated into you gem to regenerate, you gave up your physical form temporarily. That being said, your body isn't human anymore, meaning now, you can't fuse with Connie, a human."

"So, no more Stevonnie?" Garnet shyly asked.

Garnet turned to Connie, "No, I'm sorry." She then turned back to Steven, "If you were to try and fuse with one of us, it would work, but not with any human like you used to be able to. Now, Amethyst, Pearl, let's let Steven and Connie have some room to talk , this is a big deal for them." With that, the three gems left the room.

"I'm sorry Connie, I know how fun it was to form Stevonnie." Steven said tearing up a bit.

"Steven, no. It's not your fault!" Connie said starting to tear up as well.

"Yes it is! I should've been more careful. If I was, then I wouldn't have had to regenerate and lose my human body."

"Steven it's fine. You never know what could happen in the future. What if something worse happens and you need to regenerate? Now you know you can. Now, you'll live on with the other gems. Give me some time, and I'll just die. I'll always be a stupid, useless human while you'll continue to save the world." As Connie said this, her tears started to fall. Steven pulled her into an embrace, tears threatening to fall as well. "But it's fine. As long as I'm alive, I promise that I'll always fight along side you, my Liege." Steven gave a little giggle at the title, causing Connie to as well. Before they new it, they were laughing uncontrollably.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl walked back into the room. "So we see you worked it out." Pearl said. "Now what do you say, we go start some training?" Steven and Connie jumped up, excited to train and see if Steven had any new abilities with his new form.

The Gems, and Connie, warped to the sky arena, ready to start a new chapter of their life.

 **A/N: Sorry that the ending was a bit rushed, I wasn't really sure how to finish it. Buttt, this was the last chapter for this fic. Let me know what you think and keep an eye out for my next story. It's going to be a Ruby and Sapphire story, because who can't get enough of them.**

 **Thanks for reading 3. Byeee**


End file.
